The Wedding
by x.guitarpunk.x
Summary: Terra's getting married to Beast Boy but in the middle of the wedding he leaves to find... who?Possible Twoshot...Working on the 2nd chapter!:


**Yet another oneshot by BeastBoyandKingdomHeartsLover! Okay, so it's my 2nd one… Don't forget to review when you get done reading!**

**Disclaimer: I love the show and I love who ever made it such a great show. So, I don't own the show. **

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Oneshot: The Wedding**

Terra walked down the aisle slowly. She was by herself. Her father died when she was little and her mother left her. She wore a beautiful white dress. It had sequins on the chest and her hair was put up into a bun. She looked perfect.

Beast Boy stood as he watched her walk up to him. He was going to marry this divine beauty but for some reason he felt empty. He looked at the bride's maids. There stood Starfire and a girl Terra knew since she was little. Garfield didn't know the girl that much but Terra knew her well and that was good enough for him.

Raven was supposed to show… Terra had sent five invites for her to come. She had left the week after Terra revived. She was the one who even revitalized Terra. Beast Boy and Raven were best friends. Why wouldn't she show up at their wedding? After she had left, he no longer saw her face or heard her voice. He wondered if she was still alive…

He looked at best men. He couldn't decide between Robin or Cyborg so he just chose both. They smiled at him. He looked at them nervously. Terra finally walked up to them with her veil over her head.

After all the stuff the Priest said, they finally got to the 'I dos'. Terra smiled at Beast Boy who smiled back.

"Do you, Terra (A/N: Umm… what's her last name…), take Garfield Logan to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do," she said, tears almost filling her eyes. She had a horrible life. Then Beast Boy came into the picture and seemed to make everything better.

He sighed. He was about to marry the woman of his dreams and yet… he still felt… alone. Like one half of him was missing.

"Do you, Garfield Logan, take Terra to be your lawful wedded wife?"

He looked at her uneasy, "I—I… I don't."

Her mouth dropped. She grabbed him by the shirt of the tuxedo, "Excuse me?"

"I don't."

"I have been waiting for this day my whole life and you're going to dump me on the day of my wedding. Do you know how long it took me to do my hair and find this perfect dress?"

"Yeah. I had to pay for it. I'm sorry Terra. I love you but… I can't marry you…"

Tears filled her eyes. "I didn't mean for it to turn out like this. I'm sorry Terra but I got to go."

He wiggled away from her grip and ran out the doors of the church. Robin and Cyborg stood speechless while Terra busted into tears.

Beast Boy ran toward the nearest telephone booth. He dialed Raven's number. Her answering machine picked up. "Uh… Raven? Are you there? Raaavvveeennn?" He hung up the phone and looked at a phone book.

He sighed, "I wonder how many Roths live in Jump City."

He picked up the phone book and looked up Roth. At least ten names. _'What if she married someone else and has a new last name? What if she died? What if she left the city?' _where the only thoughts that filled his mind. He ripped out the page.

He morphed into a pterodactyl and flew to the first address.

Beast Boy knocked on the door to find an old couple answering the door. "Um… Does a Raven live here?"

"Bob don't talk to him. He could be one of those freaks," the old lady murmured to the old man.

Bob shut the door in his face and said, "Freak."

Garfield sighed and went to the next house. He knocked on the door and a young woman came to the door. She was tall, had blue highlights in her black hair, and wore somewhat gothic clothes. She looked at him. He sweat dropped, "Does Raven live here?"

"You're not here to pick me up?"

"What!"

"My friends set me up with a blind date. Does this outfit say 'I'll bite your head off if you even think about it'?"

"No. Dude, put on more dark clothes. Does Raven live here?"

"No, sorry."

"Oh. Well, thanks anyway."

"You like her don't you?"

"No."

"Then why are you in a tux?"

"I just got out a wedding."

"Was she the bride?"

"No way! She's my friend!"

"Then where's the bride?"

"In the church wondering where am I."

"So, you stopped the wedding to find Raven right?"

"No—Yes…"

"Wow… You must love her."

"No!"

"Then why'd you stop the wedding to find her?"

"Because I—"

"You wanted to find her because you love her."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I _really_ don't."

"Yesyou do!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Ha! In your face! You just said you love her!"

"Okay. So maybe I do."

"I knew it."

"Dude, how did you know this stuff?"

"I'm just good at that kind of stuff. And plus you gave me a total hint when you said you stopped a wedding to find her. But not just any wedding. It was _yours_."

"So do you know her?"

"Yeah."

"Can you tell me where she lives?"

"Sure. She lives on Short Street, right across form were I work. She comes in every morning and orders herbal tea or something."

"That sounds like her."

"Well, this time, when you see her, tell her you love her instead of acting like you still love Terra."

"M-Kay dude. Thanks. Wait, how did you know about Terra?"

"You're a Titan. Everyone knows what's going on in your life. It's not that hard to find a magazine that says some something about you."

"Thanks."

"Welcome. And… um… BB, can I call ya BB? If she doesn't love you back," she grabbed a pen out of her pocket, "call me if you need someone to cheer you up or…something. Ask for Kim," She grabbed his hand and wrote her number on the palm. He blushed and she shut the door.

He morphed into a falcon and flew toward Short Street. Beast Boy saw an old apartment standing in front of him. He went up to the buzzer beside the door of the apartment. He looked at it.

1.) Vicky the Babysitter

2.) Stewie & Brian Griffin

3.) Rachel Roth

4.) Patrick Star

He looked at the buzzer again. 'Rachel Roth'… "Her name was Rachel? Get back on track Logan."

He pressed the number three about a million times. A violet-eyed gothic girl walked out on a small balcony, "Who the hell is—Beast Boy?"

He looked at her. Her hair was wet and she was rapped up in a towel. He smiled. She looked at him, "What are you doing here? You have a wedding to go to."

"Can I come up and tell you about it?"

"No," she answered still sounding as monotone as he remembered.

"Why not?"

"I'm half naked."

"Well, hurry up and get dressed…please."

She sighed and marched into the apartment building. She came down the stairs and greeted him wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt accompanied by her belt that she wears with her leotard.

He ran up and hugged her. He let go and gazed at her, "I can't remember the last time I saw you."

"Neither can I but why aren't you at your wedding?"

"Why weren't you there?"

"I asked first."

"I asked second."

She groaned, "Tell me."

"Come on," he said dragging her down the street.

"I don't have on any shoes!" she yelled pulling away and looking at her feet painted black with crossbones on the big toes.

"Well, fly there."

"I don't even know where we're going!"

"Let's go to the coffee shop down the street."

"Let me get my shoes and I'll go." She turned around on her heel and walked back into the apartment. She came out wearing a pair of tennis shoes and they walked to the café.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

They sat down at a table inside the café. He eyed her. He was so used to her being in a cloak and a leotard. He didn't mind the change. He had never seen her so… normal.

She looked at him, "Could you please stop staring. I feel like a freak when someone does that."

"You learn to live with it."

"What do you want to drink?"

"A French vanilla cappuccino. I'll get it. You want herbal tea."

"Always. I'll get it."

"No. I asked you here. I'll get it."

He walked over to the counter and ordered the two beverages. Then Beast Boy heard a familiar voice.

"I freakin work here! Why would you take me here when you already know that?" Kim yelled.

"Cause you would get a discount duh."

Beast Boy walked over to her, "What are you doing with my girlfriend!"

"Uh… She's your girlfriend?" the guy asked.

"Yeah. She is."

"I didn't mean to—I'll just leave Beast Boy…sir." Beast Boy gave a glare at him and the guy slowly backed out of the door.

Kim smiled, "Thank you. He was annoying since he picked me up. So have any luck with that Raven girl?"

"Actually yeah."

"Oh… Where is she?"

"Over there," his eyes directing toward her but not wanting Raven to know he was talking about her.

"Oh… OH! She's from the Titans. Well, along time ago she was."

"Yeah… Who'd you think I was talking about?"

"There _are_ other people named Raven you know."

"Well, thanks for the help earlier."

"Thanks for the help with the guy. I guess we paid off each other's debt?"

"Yeah we did…"

She turned on her heel and gave him two coffee cups, "It's on the house."

"Thanks," he smiled. He grabbed the cup and walked toward Raven.

Raven looked at Kim, "Who's she?"

"A person I met today."

"So… Why did you leave your wedding to find me to drag me down to this café?"

"I wanted to know why you left the team."

She was dazzled by the question. "I'm not exactly sure," she lied.

"Dude, did you hate me—I mean us?"

"No I could never hate you or the team! You're my bestest friend."

"Then why did you leave the team?… Why did you leave…me?"

"It's a long story…"

"I've got time."

"Okay. I'm an empathy if you didn't know. I can feel the Titan's emotions. For some reason, yours was always the strongest. It showed angst and love in the same person. After a while, I figured out that Terra brought you these emotions and I found a way to revive her. I knew you wouldn't ever love me so I just went away after I made you happy."

"You brought Terra back to… make me happy?"

"Yes. I just said that didn't I?"

"I _was_ happy. I was sad that she was gone but she wasn't the person that made me happy. You were. Just being with you made me jump for joy. You and I were closer than ever after she left. That made me overwhelmed."

"You wanted to be closer to me?"

"Yeah. I did."

"But why were you sad?"

"Because I knew I couldn't be with you because you can't show emotion."

She looked down. He cupped her chin in his hand, "What's wrong."

"Guess what? I learned how to control emotion."

"You're hiding something."

"No I'm not."

"Raven."

"Beast Boy."

"Santa Claus."

She looked at him and laughed. "So, why didn't you come to my wedding and may I mention that if Terra finds me with you she'll kill me. I practically dumped her in front of everyone just to find… you."

"I was scared…"

"You scared? Of what?"

"Facing reality."

"And that's supposed to mean what?"

"I didn't want you to marry her. I wanted you to marry _me._"

"Okay… Back it up here. You just told me that you brought Terra back to make me happy when you wanted to marry me. I'm so confused!"

"I wanted you to be happy. It's not _always_ about yourself. Sometimes, we have to sacrifice our own happiness to make the person we most love happy."

"That makes more sense but it's still a little…confusing."

"I left to make you happy even though that would have made me miserable but come to find out you wee already happy. That clear things up?"

"Yeah. You still have that snappy attitude."

"Sure do."

"You know… I was scared too."

"Of what?"

"I hadn't seen you in the longest time and I thought you were… dead… or worse."

"What's worse than death?"

"I thought that maybe… just maybe… You were with another man."

"I wasn't."

"I'm kinda glad too."

There was silence with each other. Have you ever been with a friend that you knew along time ago and then he or she moved away and now you finally see them after a year or so? Well, you are a little shy at first because you have no idea how they have changed right? That's exactly what's going on here.

"I'm… I'm sorry I left. I didn't think that you _liked_ me that much," Raven finally said, breaking the ice.

"I know you only meant the best for me by doing it but you only made my life a living hell," he joked. The part that surprised him was that Raven laughed. _Raven_… _Laugh_… Those two words don't go in a sentence together. It was like tuna and fudge. The two didn't sound right at all. He looked at her surprised, "Did you just…_ laugh_?"

She nodded. She looked down into her cup. One sip left. Beats Boy looked in it too. She looked at him, "Here have some of mine and I'll have some of yours."

"Okay," he answered back to her challenge and took the cup. She grabbed his and they both sipped. Beast Boy got this warm feeling all over his body. It felt great. Raven felt warm and a bitter yet yearning for more taste in her mouth. They both closed their eyes as if that would make the taste last longer.

Beats Boy got up from their table and grabbed Raven's hand. She got up and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed and the two heard an 'Awwww…' coming from the whole café.

Raven and Beats Boy pulled away and looked at each other. They blushed and hugged.

"Raven?" he whispered in her ear.

"Hm?"

"I—I love you."

"I… I love… you too."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Sorry if it seemed kind of rushed. I was trying to hurry up and get it over with. It wouldn't come out of my mind so I just had to write it down.**

**Reminder: It's not your fault… We live in a world full of bad examples.**

**BeastBoyandKingdomHeartsLover**


End file.
